Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a hip arthroplasty surgical procedure, a patient's natural hip ball and socket joint is partially or totally replaced by a prosthetic hip joint. A typical prosthetic hip joint includes an acetabular prosthetic component and a femoral head prosthetic component. An acetabular prosthetic component generally includes an outer shell configured to engage the acetabulum of the patient and an inner bearing or liner coupled to the shell and configured to engage the femoral head. The femoral head prosthetic component and inner liner of the acetabular component form a ball and socket joint that approximates the natural hip joint.
To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with a prosthetic hip joint, orthopaedic surgeons may use a variety of orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, reamers, drill guides, drills, positioners, and/or other surgical instruments.